fowfandomcom-20200214-history
Panzer IV
Panzer IV was the German World War II medium tank, which served in all the fronts throughout the war. Overview The Panzer IV was the most widely manufactured German tank and the second-most widely manufactured German armored fighting vehicle of the Second World War, with some 8,500 built. The Panzer IV chassis was used as the base for many other fighting vehicles, including the Sturmgeschütz IV assault gun, Jagdpanzer IV tank destroyer, the Wirbelwind self-propelled anti-aircraft gun, and the Brummbär self-propelled gun. The Panzer IV saw service in all combat theaters involving Germany and was the only German tank to remain in continuous production throughout the war. It received various upgrades and design modifications, intended to counter new threats, extending its service life. Generally, these involved increasing the Panzer IV's armor protection or upgrading its weapons, although during the last months of the war, with Germany's pressing need for rapid replacement of losses, design changes also included simplifications to speed up the manufacturing process. In Flames of War The Panzer IV is rated as a standard tank. Early production models (Ausf. D, E/F1 and G) have front armour 5, side and rear armour 3 and top armour 1; the protection is increased for the later models Ausf. H and Ausf. J - those benefit from front armour 6 and Bazooka skirts, resulting in a better overall protection. Protected Ammo special rule allows the bailed out tanks remount on 3+ roll instead of their regular morale 4+ rating. Unit organization Panzer IV tanks might be deployed in three possible formations: * as a Panzer IV company (Mid-War and Late-War), with a minimal amount of five tanks * as part of other tank companies, including Panzer III tank company for Mid-War and Panther tank company for Late-War; * as support for another formation. The dedicated tank company must contain at least the headquarters section and two combat platoons, that is a minimum of five tanks for Mid-War (one HQ tank, two tanks in the first platoon and another two tanks in the second platoon; 30 points for five Panzer IV E/F1) and eight tanks for Late-War (two Panzer IV H or J in the command section, three tanks this type in the first platoon and additional three Panzer IVs in the second platoon; 720 points for eight Panzer IV Hs/ or Js in the 2017 army lists). It is not advised to deploy two-platoon companies - a three-platoon company has better chances for surviving on the battlefield, while the four platoon company in Late-War allows using more flexible tactics. A Mid-War Panzer IV tank company might contain up to fourteen tanks this type divided between three four-tank platoons and a command section; supplemented by three, four or five Panzer II light tanks as the part of the company. The base cost of such formation is 84 points (14 tanks per 6 points each), with additional five Panzer II tanks it goes to 94 points. Any Panzer IV (short 7.5 cm) from the company might be upgraded to Panzer IV (long 7.5 cm), F2 or G variant for +4 points per tank. A fully upgraded fourteen-tank company for Mid-War would cost 140 points (150 with Panzer II platoon), meaning that the game has to be played on greater army point limit than standard. An optimal solution is to mix short-barreled gun tanks with one or two long-barreled tanks per at least three tank platoon, so the weaker armed tanks will protect the better ones with the Mistaken Target rule. The Late-War Panzer IV tank company might contain up to 22 Panzer IVs assigned between four combat platoons (five tanks in each) and the two-tank command section, for a cost of 1980 points total (90 points per one tank in the 2017 army list book). The company might be reinforced with anti-aircraft platoon being the part of the company, which is recommended both as a mean of protection against enemy aircraft and infantry. Half of the company might be replaced with different tank types - the possible choices are Tiger tank platoon, Panther tank platoon or StuG assault gun platoon. For example, such mixed tank company might contain an HQ section with Panzer IVs, one combat platoon with Panzer IVs, one combat platoon with Tiger tanks and one combat platoon with Panther tanks; alternatively, it is also possible to replace the Tiger tank platoon and the Panther tank platoon for two StuG assault gun platoons. When deploying as a part of a different tank platoon, Panzer IVs simply replace one combat platoon in the company. For example, a Mid-War Panzer III tank company has a similar organization to Panzer IV company (HQ section and two-four combat platoons), it is possible to swap one Panzer III platoon for a Panzer IV tank platoon. The same mechanism works in Panther tank company for Late-War - Panzer IVs replace Panthers in one combat platoon. Point cost for armies * Panzer IV E/F1 (short 7.5 cm) = 6 points in Mid-War per tank * Panzer IV F2/G (long 7.5 cm) = 10 points in Mid-War per tank * Panzer IV H (late) = 13 points in Mid-War for one tank; 26 points for a two-tank command section, 27 points for a two-tank combat platoon, 40 points for a three-tank combat platoon, 53 points for a four-tank combat platoon and 66 points for a five-tank combat platoon (Ghost Panzers) * Panzer IV H/J (2017 army lists) = 90 points per tank (Armies of Late-War from 2017). Model kits Originally there were resin/metal model kits released: * GE040 Panzer IV D for Early War * GE041 Panzer IV E for Early War * GE042 Panzer IV F1 or F2 for Mid War * GE044 Panzer IV G for Mid War * GE046 Panzer IV H for Mid War and Late War * GE887 with Major Hans von Luck in a Panzer IV H * GE889 with Sturmbannfuehrer Fritz Biermeyer in a Panzer IV H * GBX68 Panzer IV J Platoon for Late War, which contains plastic parts. The offer was supplemented with plastic model kits appearing in the market from 2015 onwards: * GBX79 Panzer IV H Platoon * OFBX02 with two Panzer IV H tanks (not released anymore) * GSO207 a single Panzer IV H sprue, available in Battlefront's online store * GBX97 with Afrika Korps Panzer IV platoon * GBX106 with Eastern Front Panzer IV platoon * TANKS05 with a single Panzer IV H model with cards for TANKS tabletop game * TANKS34-P with a single Panzer IV E/F1/F2 with cards for TANKS tabletop game * GBX121 basically the same set like GBX79, just with Mid-War unit cards included. * GBX142 Panzer IV Platoon (the same as GBX121, just with new Late-War unit cards and different decal sheet) The following sets also contain Panzer IV tank models: * GEAB14 (three Panzer IVE/F1/F2 tanks) * GEAB15 (three Panzer IV H tanks) * GEAB16 (three Panzer IVE/F1/F2 tanks) * GEAB17 (three Panzer IV H tanks) * GEAB18 German Panzer Kampfgruppe (five Panzer IV H included) * FWBX07 (one Panzer IV E/F1/F2 included) * FWBX08 (one Panzer IV E/F1/F2 included). * FWBX09 Hit the Beach (three Panzer IV H tanks with commander sprue) Model assembly The resin and metal model sets do not require complicated assembly: * the treads are joined with the hull; * the gun barrel goes to the port in the turret; * the assembly is finished by adding the miscellaneous details (hull machinegun, commander's cupola and optionally the commander. * Panzer IV H and J also contain bazooka skirts, which do not need to be attached. Still, those are the variants' distinctive traits, so they are suggested to be included. The most troublesome part is making sure the gun barrel is positioned straight; errors in the assembly are easily noticeable on long-barrel variants (F2, G, H and, J). Joining resin with metal requires the use of cyanoacrylate glue; commercially available Super Glue and similar products will do the trick. Plastic model kits contain more parts - unlike the resin ones, the hull and turret are molded as upper and bottom halves. The assembly might cause some trouble for a beginning modeler since most of the parts do not have joining ports and they require fitting before assembly. However, the polystyrene parts fit better to each other than metal and resin ones, only the nubs after removing the parts from the sprues require a cleanup before assembly. This can be done either with a file or by gently trimming them with a modeling knife. Resin model kits (both single-tank blisters and platoon boxes) contain die-cast commander figurines, which can be added to a cupola with opened hatch. The plastic model kits are supplemented with polystyrene tank commander sprue designed in 2013 by Matt Bickley, however, those are only included in platoon boxes and army deal sets. Blisters for TANKS tabletop game do not contain the tank commander figurines. Painting German armoured fighting vehicles were painted by the default with field grey colour between 1939 till the end of 1942, except North Africa, where the colour was replaced with RAL 8000 desert yellow. The year 1943 brought the use of camouflage patterns with yellow base colour supplemented with brown and green, which remained in use till the end of the war. Panzer IVs for Mid-War might be either painted with any deep yellow colour (for Afrika Korps and German units operating in the Southern parts of the Soviet Union) or field grey (suggested for the Eastern Front 1941-42). The tanks for Late-War period are recommended to be primed with dark yellow colour (most of commercially available acrylics or enamels will match) and completed in green/brown camouflage. The tanks might also be winterized with a whitewash, which does not need to cover the entire summer colour scheme well. Suggested paints: Primer * Battlefront Panther Yellow * Humbrol H94 enamel * Army Painter Desert Yellow Camouflage: * medium or darker tones of green * darker tones of brown * Citadel Base Ceramite White (whitewash) * steel metalizer (for machineguns and exposed metal parts) Combat efficiency Short-barreled variants The 75mm KwK37 L/24 gun used on Panzer IV D, E, and F1 was designed rather for infantry support than an anti-tank weapon. With Anti-Tank value 7, it performs fairly well against enemy infantry, static guns, and unarmoured vehicles. When facing enemy armour, the efficiency decreases - tanks with Armour value 6 might be only bailed out on a roll 1, while those with higher values resist the shots. The Artillery mode introduced in V4 allows the German player to use smoke ammunition and bombardments, which might help in the combat. Long-barreled variants Panzer IVF2 and G come with much better KwK 40 L/43 gun with Anti-Tank value 10, being a significant improvement upon the older variants. They might even face T-34 tanks by aiming at their frontal armour and still have chances taking them down (on a roll 4, T-34 might be bailed out, on 5+ remains unharmed). Tanks with Armour value below 4 cannot defend from the shots. The final improvement can be seen on Panzer IV H and J, which were armed with enhanced KwK 40 L/48 gun, giving them Anti-Tank 11, better than T-34/76 and Allied tanks with 75mm guns. Protection As for medium tank standards, Panzer IV has a mediocre Frontal Armour value - 5 for Ausf. D, E, F1/F2, and G, 6 for H and J (comparable with T-34/76 and 75mm Sherman tanks) and a rather poor Rear and Side Armour value of 3 in all the variants. Bazooka skirts on Ausf. H and J give additional protection against enemy weapons with Firepower 5+ and 6. Such protection means that any weapon with Anti-Tank 4 might possibly harm Panzer IV, while the weapons with Anti-Tank at least 12 pose a serious threat to this tank. It cannot defend from shots caused by weapons with Anti-Tank 13 and upwards. When attacked by the aircraft, it is necessary to provide them air defense support, as their top armour 1 does not protect them well from guns or rockets. Suggested tactics Due to their quite poor armour and a gun weaker than those used in heavier tanks, effective use of Panzer IVs requires keeping them hidden (forests and buildings are best suited), using terrain obstacles as concealment and exploiting the Panzers' Stormtroopers rule. Attacking the enemy's frontal armour is rather discouraged, even for the later variants. Most of the Allied and Soviet armoured battle vehicles have Side and Rear Armour values between 4 and 5, which make a good choice of targets for Panzer IVs. Improvements The Thrid Edition of the game offered a couple of improvements for Panzer IV platoons and companies, including platoon and company leaders called "Warriors" or options to deploy entrenched tanks in lieu of fortifications. *The Dug-In Panzer IV Platoon Command Card from the D-Day: German set reintroduced the entrenched tanks to German players. At the cost of 0 points, one platoon of Panzer IV tanks can be deployed as Concealed and unable to Move, but the tanks can still rotate their turrets for shooting. All hits on those tanks are always located at their turret. If placed from an Ambush, the entrenched Panzer IVs must be more than 16"/40cm from all enemy teams within the Line of Sight. Only one Panzer IV combat platoon might be upgraded this way. Image gallery PzIV boxes.JPG|The boxes - for Panzer IV J and Panzer IV H. Rims IV H.JPG|Plastic Panzer IV H hulls filled with four iron rims. PzIVH_09a.JPG|Plastic Panzer IV Hs assembled. The tank in the middle has a barrel from Panzer IV G instead of a regular one. PzIVJ_02.JPG|Resin Panzer IV J being painted. Notice the huge holes in the hulls for the turret. PzIVJ_08.JPG|Assembled Panzer IV J platoon. Panzer IV variants.JPG|Comparison between Panzer IV H and Panzer IV J. They are distinguished from each other by exhaust pipes and bazooka skirts - IV H had solid steel plates, while IV J ones were sets of metal mesh. plastic-resin.JPG|A comparison between plastic and resin. Polystyrene allows the use of more delicate details. Pz IV company HQ.JPG|Company and platoon command tanks. 044 is the company command vehicle. PzIV full company (1).JPG|A four-platoon Panzer IV tank company, organized after 1943-45 tables. sprayed fours_3.JPG|Various types of bazooka skirts. The 444 tank's ones are supposed to imitate battle damage. Panzer Kompanie_01.JPG|Panzer IV tank company for Mid-War. You can see both F2 and G tanks. 2in1 Four.JPG|Instead of buying separate E/F1 and F2/G tanks, the Mid-War models can be built with interchangeable gun barrels. Jigs (3).JPG|Panzer IV H while painting. GEAB15-23.png|The first Late-War unit card design released in 2017. GEAB14-16.jpg|Panzer IV unit card for Afrika Korps. GEAB17-38.jpg|A Mid-War unit card from "Ghost Panzers" campaign. GEAB17-39.jpg GBX10a.jpg Pz IV scales 01.JPG|The smaller model is used for Flames of War. A Tamiya 1/35 Panzer IV H has been shown on display for comparison purposes. FWBX09-30.jpg|The 2019 Late-War unit card from "Fortress Europe" campaign. FWBX09-31.jpg panzer 4 preorder.jpg|Upcoming new set. GBX142-Decal.jpg GBX142-02.jpg Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:German Category:Mid-war Category:Late-war Category:Axis Category:Armoured Tanks Category:Tank Teams Category:Formations